Generally, an individual conducting a purchase benefit transaction, such as a rebate, a warranty, or a consumer reward, has to undertake several steps once the associated item has been purchased. A consumer may have to obtain and complete a form, locate the relevant receipt, and/or retrieve a product identifier, such as a universal product code (UPC), and mail this information to the benefit provider. A consumer may easily misplace rebate forms and receipts, discard product packaging before retrieving product identifiers, or simply forget to take the steps necessary to complete the purchase benefit. Even if consumers complete the required steps, they may not obtain the desired results. For example, mailed rebate checks are often unclearly marked and may be discarded as junk mail. In regard to warranties, consumers often have no way of verifying if their registration information reached the benefit provider. What is needed are better systems and methods for conducting purchase benefits.